


never been that high

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol always understand when Baekhyun just needs to be filled up.





	never been that high

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** threesome (m/m/m), breeding, comeplay
> 
>  **notes:** C-C-C-COMBO FILL. kinktober, prompt #5: breeding  & prompt #6: moresome, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Baekhyun didn’t so much volunteer as much as word went around that if someone needed a wanting, warm body - well, Byun Baekhyun in the second room down the hallway is always there.

Usually, multiples only happen after a tightly scheduled day. Need a good jerk-off before hitting the showers and bed - and Baekhyun is there, on his back, thighs spread and whimpering into his pillow while getting fucked.

Baekhyun doesn’t touch himself usually during these sessions; instead, he’s hooking his hands under his knees, keeping his ass tilted upwards so that whoever can fuck him unhindered, get their cock in deep and fuck him hard so that Baekhyun’s own dick leaks on his stomach.

Tonight, Sehun’s already finished inside of him. He’s waiting for Jongin to finish - Jongin, who is whimpering under his breath, eyes squeezed shut, as he drags his fingers into Baekhyun’s thighs, snapping his hips quick as he fucks into the body underneath him.

‘He’s already leaking,’ murmurs Sehun, sitting on the bed next to Baekhyun, watching Jongin’s cock move in and out of Baekhyun’s’ hole. ‘Jonginnie, you feel it?’

‘Yeah,’ stutters Jongin, breathing hard, eyes still shut like he doesn’t want to see what he’s doing. Baekhyun can imagine it - Sehun’s come smeared down the crack of Baekhyun’s ass, smeared white along Jongin’s cock that’s working him open.

Jongin comes soon after, after a pained noise like he’s gotten punched in the gut. Sehun stands up and lets Jongin flop bonelessly against his side as they both walk out of the room. Baekhyun can hear himself breathing, shivering a little as he feels his asshole tighten up, keeping Jongin’s load inside of him.

A second after the maknaes leave, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo come in. Kyungsoo usually doesn’t care about fucking - but Baekhyun favours him the most. Chanyeol makes a strangled sound at the sight - ‘you’re - Baekhyun - ’

Kyungsoo snorts. ‘You know Jonginnie likes coming inside. You still want to use his ass or not?’

Baekhyun feels himself flush red with humiliation, can’t tell if he loves or hates it when Kyungsoo talks about him like he’s not there. Then Kyungsoo is sitting next to him, expression neutral as he looks down at Baekhyun, nodding to him once.

Between Baekhyun’s legs, Chanyeol is already kneeling, running the head of his cock along the wet streaks of semen before pushing inside of him. Baekhyun chokes on his breath as he feels himself open up along Chanyeol’s dick. Above him, Chanyeol groans, blinking fast like he’s trying to get over how tight Baekhyun is around him.

‘It’s so - wet,’ says Chanyeol, staring down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun flushes red - glancing over at Kyungsoo, who is still watching impassively. ‘You like having come in you, Baekhyunnie?’

‘Answer him,’ says Kyungsoo softly. Baekhyun has no choice.

‘Y-Yeah - now, just, fuck me,’ he manages, embarrassed beyond belief. His palms are slick with sweat as he holds onto the back of his knees, threatening to slip if Chanyeol doesn’t _start_ already.

Instead, Chanyeol hisses, fucking in slow and steady. ‘Fuck, you want me to put another one in you?’

Baekhyun can’t answer, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t -

‘A third one, then a fourth,’ says Kyungsoo, voice low and brooking no argument. ‘Give him what he wants.’

‘Okay - shit, okay,’ exhales Chanyeol, hips starting to fuck into Baekhyun properly. Baekhyun moans too loudly - thinks maybe his voice will drown out the slick, filthy noises of his ass leaking come all around Chanyeol’s cock.

It doesn’t work; Kyungsoo undoes his jeans and pulls his cock out, stroking it next to Baekhyun’s face. ‘You want this too.’

There’s no way Baekhyun can say no - not when Kyungsoo _knows_ , knows how much Baekhyun fucking _loves_ being this fuck-doll for them at night, loves especially when Kyungsoo comes to visit because Kyungsoo just _gets_ it.

Kyungsoo accepts the non-answer and settles his knees above Baekhyun’s shoulders, leaning over him with his half-hard cock hanging in front of Baekhyun’s mouth. ‘Suck it while you look at me. Chanyeol - keep fucking him.’

‘It’s so wet,’ whimpers Chanyeol from behind Kyungsoo. ‘Baekhyun - Baekhyunnie - holy shit, your ass is full of it - ’

‘He’s not done yet,’ says Kyungsoo, dragging the crown of his cock along Baekhyun’s bottom lip. ‘Now, didn’t I tell you to suck?’

Baekhyun’s mouth opens wide, letting Kyungsoo slide inside. The cock is a warm, heavy weight on his tongue, tangy with Kyungsoo’s precome at the tip. He can feel Kyungsoo hardening still between his lips - dick arching upwards, dragging along the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth. His cheeks hollow out as he sucks, desperate to please. It works enough for Kyungsoo to swear under his breath, jerking his cock deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Between his thighs, Chanyeol is fucking him fast and erratic now, no longer control of any rhythm. He usually finishes fast when he’s especially tired and strung out - just wants a release, helps that Baekhyun’s ass is wet and tight around his cock, dragging so hot and nice along Chanyeol’s big dick from base to tip.

‘You really want me to come inside you? You want me to fill you up again?’ Chanyeol blabbers - voice pitching with arousal. His cock is so hard and long inside of Baekhyun, sliding in and knocking against Baekhyun’s prostate with each quick fuck, making Baekhyun leak precome all over himself.

‘He does,’ answers Kyungsoo as he shoves his own cock down Baekhyun’s throat. ‘Fill him up, Chanyeol. Breed him so full of come. Make him leak for _days_.’

The words shoots right down to Baekhyun’s cock, making him whine around the dick in his mouth, sucking hard like some sort of filthy thank you to Kyungsoo for trying to give Baekhyun exactly what he wants, because he knows he could never say it out loud himself.

And Chnayeol delivers - bucks his hips frantically into Baekhyun’s ass, tries to fuck all the come already inside of him back inside, deeper now, like he’s trying to make space for his own semen that’s gonna flood Baekhyun’s hole.

He mouths desperately around Kyungsoo’s dick, swallowing around it, making Kyungsoo moan low in the back of his throat. Baekhyun’s entire frame rattles with how hard Chanyeol is trying to fuck him, bitten-off groans escaping him as he gets closer and closer to coming.

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ stutters Chanyeol half a dozen thrusts later, blowing his load. Baekhyun moans loudly around Kyungsoo’s cock when he feels Chanyeol filling him up to the brim.

‘You like that?’ Kyungsoo asks, pulling his cock out from Baekhyun’s mouth, drawing a string of saliva over Baekhyun’s cheek in a wet, humiliating smear. Baekhyun is panting, palms slipping out from under his knees so his legs collapse on the bed after Chanyeol gets off the bed. A string of warm come leaks out of his hole.

‘I asked you a question.’ Kyungsoo is getting up too and Baekhyun panics - mindless in his arousal, his embarrassment.

‘Yes - yes, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-yah, _please_ ,’ he blurts, body shaking with how turned on he is as he leaks three different people’s come from his asshole. ‘Please - please come in me - ’

And - bless him - Kyungsoo _does_. He kneels between Baekhyun’s spread thighs, hands on Baekhyun’s hips to hold him down as his cock slides inside of him, fucking him one last time.

‘This is what you wanted - filled up and leaking and wanting more - so fucking _desperate_ ,’ says Kyungsoo, the evenness of his voice fraying at the edges. Baekhyun’s throat feels raw; he’s nodding, clawing at the sheets, his own cock so _so_ hard, bouncing with each hard fuck from Kyungsoo.

‘That’s so hot, Baekhyunnie,’ says Chanyeol softly, coming to sit next to Baekhyun’s side, one large hand reaching out to curl around Baekhyun’s cock. ‘You really like this - ’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ he sobs, and his voice cracks when Chanyeol strokes him off counterpoint to Kyungsoo’s thrusts - giving Baekhyun too much stimulation all at once.

Baekhyun gets through a few more seconds before he’s crying out - coming hard all over Chanyeol’s fist and his stomach, his ass bearing down on Kyungsoo’s cock that’s still moving in and out of him with a wet squelch.

‘Fuck,’ swears Kyungsoo, his voice low and breathless, as he feels Baekhyun milk him. He’s coming too but Baekhyun barely feels it amidst Chanyeol’s come still leaking out of him. Only understands - vaguely - that he’s so so full and will be a filthy mess when he stands up, limps to the shower.

Except he’s not alone - not when Chanyeol is patiently wiping at Baekhyun’s stomach and Kyungsoo is stroking Baekhyun’s thighs, soothing him with the warm touch. Baekhyun sighs, feeling his hole tighten and loosen in turns, letting the come drip out of him, and passes out soon enough. They’d be there when he woke up.

-

**Author's Note:**

> really trying to expand my ship horizons here y'all. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
